Vocaloid  72  Disaster!
by DoggyChi
Summary: Gimana ya keadaan Petra 2 kalo para VOCALOID sekolah di sana? Terutama Lingkan, si 'Vocaloid Maniac? Kasih tau ya, kalo harus dipindah di FictionPress atau nggak n' ratenya mesti diganti nggak  Fiction Pertama Couple tetep ada! karakter utama Miku and I


**Hello everyone~ nama Chi panggilan Baka. Fiction pertama, contain me, anak-anak Petra 2 dan gurunya, dan juga VOCALOID's.**

**Warning OOC, galau, chapter 1 ada kata kotor :P, bahasa Jawa-Indo yang anehnya setengah mati**

**VOCALOID Yamaha**

**Yang lain dan bla bla bla… mungkin ada hak kepemilikannya(?)**

**Now...****  
****Happy Reading~**

* * *

"Alalalalalalala! Syalalalala! Lalaa-"

"Heh Ling! Lambemu tak sumpel loh!"  
Sebelum Lingkan menyelesaikan ke-GeJenessannya pipinya ditampar Bella

"Ya aku kan lagi exercise mulut A I U E O..." Lingkan melanjutkan ke-GeJenessnya sambil tersenyum kecil yang sungguh menunjukkan bahwa dia adalah idiot nan lucu(?) dan ia juga mengusap-ngusap pipinya. ('terlalu' Merendahkan diri)

"Hii! Lingkan!" Jerit Bella sambil mencubit lengannya Lingkan dengan sangat sakit sampai, lengannya Lingkan memerah

"Eh Bello, sakit tau!" Lingkan mengambek sambil menunjukkan mukanya yang monyong

JEPRET

"... Lanjutin ah~, Lalalalalalalala!" Lingkan tetap melanjutkan GeJenessnya dengan santai dan seperti merasa tidak ada apa-apa yang terjadi

"Heh Ling, kon gak nyadar ta, lek kon di foto?" Kata cewek yang 'minggat' di belakang tempat duduk Bella dan juga, teman sebelahnya yang aneh AKA Lingkan (Saya!) Atau bisa dibilang, nama cewek itu yang memotret ke-GeJenessannya Lingkan, Giovani.

"Nda perduli saya! Nge-Fans yow?" Jawab Lingkan dengat San-gat (lebay) pede sekali,

"Ayo-talah liing jok ngono ta.. Senyum titik po'o..." Giovani cemberut. Hellen yang ada di sebelahnya hanya tersenyum tanpa arti sambil membersihkan kaca matanya yang tersena saliva atau lebih gaul, 'ilernya' Giovani yang 'muncrat' ke kaca matanya

"Eh, mbok, you kira, saya dari tadi gak senyum ta? Aku loh, malah senyum-senyum sendri malah meringis kaya orang gak jelas, ngeliatin Steven ama yang dibilang JK pacarnya de'e GL!" Bantah Lingkan

"... Ling, Ling... Anyway, tangkep ni pin!" Giovani menjawab dengan nada yang datar sambil melempar pin sekolah yang tulisan dan gambarnya yang aneh, nan lumayan bagus.

"Gua punya perasaan kal-" sebelum Lingkan melanjutkan pertanyaan yang kali ini sangat normal, pertanyaan itu dipotong oleh guru wali kelas yang juga mengajar AKA Pak Anang (yang nyanyi "Separuh Jiwaku Pergi" itu loh~ -dibuang- gak-gak namanya Anang Sundoro)

"Stand up please! Greeting please!" Michael memerintah kelas untuk mengucapkan salam yang memang kelihatan salam itu seperti salam anak kecil yang "Ptft..."

"Hoi Pak Anang!" Denny si siswa aneh nan lumayan ganteng sambil mengaruk-garuk kepalanya dan dia juga bergaya seperti orang yang keren. Tapi sejujurnya tidak.

"Ia Denny, terima kasih." Kata Pak Anang dengan nada yang sangat datar sambil menaruh folder dan buku matematika yang sangat dibenci oleh saya, si baka dan teman-teman sekalian

"Sama-sama pak!" Denny menjawab dengan nada yang lumayan keras tapi lemas. Dan ia kembali duduk ke kursinya dengan gaya yang sok keren. -blah-

"Ia Denny. Anak-anak, sekarang kita ada murid baru bernama Miku. Nama panjangnya adal-" sebelum Pak Anang menyelesaikan penjelasannya, pembicaraannya dipotong oleh Lingkan

"Miku?

.

HATSUNE MIKU YA PAK? KYA!" Jerit Lingkan yang membuat Bella, teman sebangkunya dan Stefani, 'tetangga' baris sebelah bangun dari tidurnya

"Ia betul Lingkan, tapi kamu tau dari siapa? Dan kenapa kamu sampai teriak-teriak seperti itu?" Pak Anang bertanya. Dia terlihat seperti menahan amarahnya tapi, dia tetap tersenyum (sungguh! Itu hal yang menakutkan!)

"Karena..." Kata Lingkan, "dia itu adalah-" sebelum Lingkan selesai menjawab dengan semangat dan sok pinter, Miku memasuki ruangan dan berbicara

"Seorang Diva yang terkenal~" Kata Miku yang membuat Lingkan berteriak lagi

"Miku-Onee-Chan! Aku sungguh tidak sabar untuk mendengar album barumu! Aku, aku sungguh, Kya!" Jerit Lingkan yang sungguh membuat semua orang terutama Miku terkejut "Miku-Onee-Chan bagaimana keadaan Vocaloid yang lain? Aku sungguh-sungguh-"

"Lingkan, bolehkah kamu diam sebentar? Saya akan jelaskan Oke?" Pak Anang tepat berada di depan Lingkan sambil men-death glarenya

"Ba-ik Pak..." Jawab Lingkan dengan nada yang ketakutan dan terputus-putus. Ia merapikan roknya dan duduk dengan pelan-pelan tapi tetap saja dia senyum-senyum sendiri karena Diva yang disukainya satu sekolah, bahkan satu kelas dengannya

"Anak-anak, seperti yang Lingkan bilang," Pak Anang berhenti sebentar sambil men-deathglare lagi ke Lingkan yang sedang membersihkan kacamatanya yang jatuh dengan tissuenya Hellen, "nama murid baru kita adalah Miku, dia merupakan diva yang lumayan terkenal di Indonesia, tapi sangat terkenal di Jepang." Kata Pak Anang sambil tersenyum dan menujuk ke arah Miku,

"Wah cantiknya rek eh, kenalan donk!" Kata Denny sambil bergaya seperti orang keren, tapi dia tetap duduk tapi sungguh sangat merusak pemandangan! (PUKE! Pas nulis beneran teriak lalu, saat nulis juga giovani ada di sebelah sambil makan =P)

"Denny! Sopan! Dia lebih tua satu tahun sama kamu!" Bentak Pak Anang "sekarang Miku, kamu bisa duduk di ujung ruangan, sebelum itu, kami minta maaf ya, karena kamu harus duduk di pojok ruangan..." Lanjut Pak Anang

"Oh tidak apa-apa pak!" Miku bicara kembali sambil menundukkan kepalanya dan ia menuju ke pojok ruangan dan duduk di kursi kosong itu.

"Oke, baiklah anak-anak, mari kita mulai pelajaran kali ini. Sudut!" Bicara Pak Anang sambil ia menuju ke papan tulis yang ukurannya sangat besar, sehingga menutupi hampir seluruh tembok di kelas,

"Mati aku!" Ucap Lingkan sambil facepalm. Bella hanya membuka buku matematika dengan santai.

Miku, yang baru pertama kali sekolah di Petra merasa terkejut dengan pelajaran barunya... Memang sih pelajaran sudut itu susah. Author aja mengakuinya...

**

* * *

-pelajaran matematika telah usai, sekarang adalah jam pelajaran sejarah-**

* * *

"Eh, Ling, kamu ngerti tu orang alias Miku dari mana?" Giovani bertanya ke Lingkan dengan kelihatan sangat kebingungan

"Gini Gio, kamu tahu Lingkan kan?" Tanya Lingkan balik dengan nada yang sok pinter

"Aku ngomong sama siapa?" Tanya Giovani

"Lingkan!" Jawab lingkan dengan semangat

"Ya udah! Ya pasti tau lah!" Bentak Giovani agak keras

"Ok, ok... Miku adalah salah satu dari Diva di anggota Vocaloid, saya adalah salah satu fans group itu. Nah sekarang, tahu gak sama Yamaha?" Tanya dan jawab Lingkan sambil tersenyum

"Tau, Yamaha itu kan yang buat Motor ama alat musik segala kan?" Jawab Giovani "tapi kok kamu tanya aku? Setahuku kamu sering banget ngomong soal Yamaha? (True... Soal Vocaloid yang pasti =D) Kan itu merek yang sangat terkenal? Kok kamu gak tau sich? Atau lupa?" Tanya Giovani kebingungan

"Saya tau Gio..." Jawab Lingkan lemas "Vocaloid itu, salah satu bagian dari Yamaha... Dan please jangan tanya lagi. Aku wes stress..." Lanjutnya

"Ok!" Seru Giovani padahal dia masih tidak mengerti

"Stand up please! Greeting please!" Perintah Michael lagi tapi saat ini, anak-anak sedang sibuk mengerjakan tugas matematika, sehingga mereka tetap duduk di kursinya, kecuali Jati, Budiono, dan Kevin, mereka sedang bercakap-cakap tapi mereka juga setengah berdiri

"Woi! Stand up! Eh! Ada Pak Waji loh!" Perintah Michael lagi, karena saat anak-anak melihat muka Pak Waji, mereka menurutinya

"Good morning, murid-murid." Sambut balik Pak Waji. Pak Waji menoleh ke segala arah, penjuru kelas, dan sudut ruangan(?). Ia menjadi terpaku dan perihatin saat melihat gadis berambut Jade yang sangat panjang, "O... Jadi ini murid barunya. Namamu siapa?" Tanya Pak Waji

"Namaku Miku pak. Saya dari Jepang, kalau soal rambut saya, mohon maaf ya pak... Saya terlahir seperti ini!" Jawab Miku sambil menurunkan kepalanya "dan jikalau saya salah saat pelajaran, mohon maaf, karena saya belum bisa menyesuaikan diri dengan pelajaran yang baru ini, walaupun saya sudah dua setengah bulan di Indonesia." Lanjut gadis itu dan saat ini, dia benar-benar tidak menunjukkan mukanya

"Oh, kalo gitu gapapa, yang penting kamu bisa konsentrasi saat belajar." Pak Waji berbicara dengan suara yang cukup rendah. "Sekarang anak-anak, kita akan belajar soal kerajaan! Buka buku paket kalian pelajaran tiga!" Perintah Pak Waji

"E.. Ling, bukannya itu aneh kalo orang lahir berambut Jade?" Tanya Bella sambil melihat ke arah Lingkan yang tersenyum dan juga dia dikelilingi oleh 'Dark aura' "Ling, napa kamu?" Tanya Bella lagi

"Ada Rin, ada Len. Ada Luka, ada Gakupo. Ada Gumi, ada Gumo. Ada Piko, ada Miki. Ada Meiko atau Miku atau Len, ada Kaito!" Bisik Lingkan yang membuat Bella tambah ketakutan dan merasa aneh, sedangkan Miku menggaruk kepalanya a la PV Rolling Girl karena kebingungan.

**

* * *

-Pelajaran Sejarah selesai, sekarang adalah jam istirahat-**

* * *

"Miku-Onee-Chan~" Panggil Lingkan dengan senang sambil menuju meja yang diduduki oleh Miku dan menunjukkan ekspresinya sebagai orang yang kesenengan.

Miku menoleh kea rah Lingkan dan berbicara "Ah, kamu pasti anak yang berteriak itu ya? Aku kira kamu cowok, ternyata cewek!" Tanya Miku yang membuat Lingkan langsung sweat dropped "namamu siapa?" Tanya Miku dengan sangat sopan

"Miku-Onee-Chan, kalo soal yang teriak-teriak, itu adalah kebiasaan yang well, mungkin cukup aneh," Lingkan menundukkan kepalanya karena sangat malu mendengar Miku berbicara 'Aku kira kamu cowok, ternyata cewek!' "Lalu, namaku Lizabell Lingkan, nama panggilanku Lingkan dan aku merupakan bendahara 1 di kelas ini, jadi kalau ada malasah administrasi, itu tugasku dan Popotamus." Kata lingkan dengan senang dan sekarang dia mengangkat kepalanya

"Maaf, Popotamus?" Tanya Miku sambil menunjukkan mukanya yang lebih ceria dan ia juga memiringkan kepalanya untuk menunjukkan rasa kebingungannya (yang nulis juga kebingungan, jadi kepalanya miring terus)

"Giovani, katanya dia, dia dari dulu dipanggil kaya gitu..." Jawab Lingkan. Dia berhenti sebentar, "Miku-Onee-Chan..." Panggil Lingkan yang masih menundukkan kepalanya

"Kenapa?" Tanya Miku dengan suaranya yang merdu dan enak didengar

"Miku-Onee-Chan, jujur aja ya, Kaito-San ada kan?" Tanya Lingkan yang mukanya agak berwarna merah muda dan juga ia tersipu malu

"E... Ka-" sebelum Miku menyelesaikan percakapannya, Kaito memasuki kelas 7.2 yang sedang sepi dan berteriak

"Miku~! Aku ada di sini~ aku di 7.1 loh, jadi kita tetanggaan!" Teriak Kaito yang membuat Lingkan dan Miku menjadi kaget

"Huaaaaa! Kaito-San! Mana Len'mu'?" Teriak Lingkan yang membuat Miku tambah kaget dan Kaito menjadi bigung

"Eh? Kamu tau namaku dari mana? Dan soal Len, ada apa dengan dia?" Tanya Kaito sambil menuju ke tempat duduk Miku

"Kaito-San~ jujur aja ya~ fufufu, kau dan Len... Kai-Kai-Len" Jawab Lingkan dengan menunjukkan muka yang menunjukkan senyum mesumnya.

"Eh?" Tanya Kaito dan Miku dengan keningungan

"Woi, kelas iki keakehan bacot ae! Rambutnya di cet ae! Gaya! Koplak kon!" Teriak Budiono yang membuat Lingkan menjadi marah. Karena Kaito dan Miku tidak mengerti apa yang sedang Budiono bicarakan akhirnya mereka menanyakannya kepada Lingkan

"Lingkan, maksudnya apa?" Tanya Miku dengan sopan sambil melihat muka Lingkan yang sedang marah

"Eh cok! Menengo ta! Oh ya, lupa lambemu kan isine cuma bacot ae! Eh, cok kon iso ae ngomong kabeh wong iku jancok lah, koplak lah, asu lah! Tapi kon dewe sing keakehan bacot lu asu!" Bentak Lingkan yang membuat Miku dan Kaito menjadi lebih bingung

"E... Dek?" Tanya Kaito yang agak shock melihat perkataan Lingkan

"Oh ia ta? Asu kon!" Bentak balik Budiono

"Jancok lu anjing!" Bentak Lingkan sambil memukul meja yang Miku duduki

Miku shock dan Kaito juga. Pertarungan lidah itu dihentikan dengan Budiono yang mengacungkan jari tengahnya sambil ia meninggalkan kelas dengan Kevin dan Yosua disampingnya yang menghiraukan pertarungan tadi

"Lingkan, kamu kenapa?" Tanya Miku yang dari tadi memperhatikan sikap Lingkan yang sungguh keliatan Out Of Character banget!

Lingkan menahan air matanya dan lari meninggalkan 7.2 dengan muka yang muram

"Heh? Kenapa dia?" Tanya Kaito yang bingung sambil melihat pintu kelas 7.2 yang ada cewek berbadan lumayan besar yang sedang masuk. Cewek itu melihat ke arah Miku dan Kaito dan memutuskan untuk melanjutkan percakapannya dengan cewek yang satunya

"Seandinya aku tahu Kaito..." Miku berbicara dengan pelan dan lemas...

"Hei kalian!" Seru cewek yang berbadan lumayan besar sambil menuju meja Miku dan meninggalkan cewek yang berbicara dengannya tadi

"Ada apa?" Tanya Kaito dengan sopan

"Kalian pasti kebingungan toh, soal Lingkan tadi?" Tebak cewek itu, "entar, sebelum kamu tanya atau jawab, namaku Giovani, sekertaris dua yang bisa dipanggil Popo atau Popotamus." Jelas cewek itu atau bisa dibilang, Giovani

"O... Jadi kamu yang dimaksud Lingkan" Miku berbicara dan tersenyum dengan penuh arti,

"Sebentar, tadi aslinya mereka ngomong apa?" Tanya Kaito sambil menaruh tanggannya di dagunya a la Detective Conan (kaya sedang mikir lo)

Miku meninju kepala Kaito "ia, ia, gomen..." Kata Kaito dengan terpaksa. Sebenarnya, sejak dulu Miku merasa sangat terganggu dengan sikap Kaito yang sok keren. Dan juga, aslinya hampir semua dari kelompok Vocaloid itu agak terasa terganggu dengan sikap Kaito, tapi mereka terasa bahwa jika mereka mengatakan sejujurnya, pasti akan membuat Kaito menjadi 'drop',

"Gini, tadi nama anak cowok itu Budiono. Dia itu aslinya sedang mengejek kalian, tapi Lingkan membela kalian. Lingkan itu kelihatan seperti anak yang selalu ceria, padahal ada masalah sedikit biasanya langsung nangis, gitu." Jelas Giovani,

"Mungkin aku bisa membantu?" Tanya Miku sambil ia berdiri dari kursi

"Jangan!" Bentak Giovani sambil tangan kanannya yang menahan Miku, sehingga ia duduk lagi ke tempak duduknya.

"Loh, kenapa?" Tanya Miku. Kaito hanya bisa diam, dan berlaga sok 'cool' yang membuat anak cewek terutama murid kelas delapan yang melewati kelas 7.2 menjadi salah tingkah. Contoh kecentilan -blah-

"Nanti dia tambah marah! Lingkan itu anaknya kaga mau cari masalah. Jadi kalo ada masalah dia biasanya menyendiri." Jelas Giovani

(A/N: Ini penjelasan. Waktu istirahat disekolahku, lama buanget, kalo buat pembicaraan si kaya selamanya. Tapi kalo baca komik atau makan, rasanya kaya lima menit doank! Wew)

"Well, kalau aku, orangnya nggak mau putus asa! Jadi, kalo Lingkan menyendiri di mana?" Tanya Miku bersikeras

"Ya udah, di perpus" Jawab Giovani dengan lemas

"Ayo Kai Kai!" Ajak Miku dengan ceria

'Kai Kai? Emangnya aku anjing?' Tanya Kaito dalam batinnya, "e… bukannya lebih baik aku saja? Soalnya kalau Miku yang ngurusin, nanti malah tambah susah karena kan, Miku orangnya terlalu semangat!" Usul Kaito dengan senang sambil pergi menuju perpus

Miku tidak berekspresi sedikitpun dan Giovani sweat dropped. Miku melambaikan tangannya ke arah Kaito,

"Permisi," Kaito membuka mengetuk pintu perpus dan membukanya. Kaito langsung terkejut, 'mampus aku! Barusan ketemu sama itu anak sekarang mesti cari dia diantara puluhan, eh tepatnya ribuan anak!' Gumam Kaito dalam batinnya yang perkatanaanya keliatan sedikit lebay

Lingkan membaca majalah _'National Geographic Indonesia' _yang bercover monyet berhidung pesek (lupa volume keberapa) dengan muka yang muram. Dia melirik ke pintu perpus yang ada seorang lelaki berambut biru agak sedikit kehitaman yang tingginya melebihi guru penjaga perpus. (Gurunya yang kecil bukan yang tinggi itu loh #plak) "Kaito?" Bisik Lingkan, dia berdiri dan menaruh majalah itu ke raknya dan pergi menuju pintu perpus itu

"Ah, bu kayanya aku udah ketemu orangnya!" Seru Kaito saat ia melihat muka Lingkan yang sedang 'ngambek' "makasih ya bu," ucap Kaito

"Udah, gapapa. Pergi sana!" Perintah guru penjaga perpus itu. Penjaga perpus itu meninggalkan Kaito

"BaKaito! Mengapa kamu kemari?" Tanya Lingkan dengan marah

"Maap, maap deh. Oh ya namamu siapa?" Tanya Kaito sembil menggaruk kepalanya yang aslinya tidak gatal (niru-niru gaya monyet ama Miku tuh!)

"Lingkan." Jawab Lingkan datar

Kring!

**

* * *

-istirahat telah usai, sekarang adalah jam pelajaran bahasa inggris-**

* * *

"Good morning student." Sambut Pak Gatot, guru bahasa inggris yang bersuara seperti bances... (=| guruku pada aneh"... Pak Anang juga)

"Morning" sambut murid-murid yang aslinya tidak memperdulikan Pak Gatot

"Ok student sekarang kita- bla bla bla" (Author males nulis, soalnya langsung skip aja Readers: Dasar, Author cari keuntungan!)

Lingkan menuju tempat duduk Miku dengan muka yang polos. Pada saat itu juga, kursi depannya miku sedang kosong karena orang yang menduduki kursi itu sedang di UKS dengan alasan sakit perut. Pak Gatot tetap menulis-nulis tulisan yang tidak bisa dibaca di papan tanpa menghiraukan murid-murid yang sedang ramai dan tidak memperdulikan gurunya.

"Miku-Onee-Chan, pasti ini ide kamu ya, sampai Kaito-San pergi ke perpus?" Tanya Lingkan sambil menduduki kursi didepannya Miku yang sedang kosong

"Ia." Miku menjawab dan menundukkan kepalanya. Beberapa tetesan air mata jatuh dari matanya (ya ia lah!) "Maafkan aku! Aku tidak ber-hiks hisk. Maap!" Kata Miku. Sekarang ia benar-benar menangis

'Dasar cengengan' pikir Lingkan sambil tersenyum (kaya kamu nggak!) "E, Miku-Onee-Chan, gapapa kok! Aku malah seneng!" Kata Lingkan sambil tersenyum dan sweatdropped

"Eh? Tapi katanya-hiks Kaito, kamu marah?" Tanya Miku dengan ada beberapa cegukkan

"Pertamanya. Tapi setelah aku pikir-pikir, kalian ternyata mau membantu aku. Aku yang telah salah. Sekarang Miku-Onee- sebentar. Miku-Onee-Chan, umm bolehkah aku memanggil kamu Miku-Chan? (Bukan karena apa-apa, soalnya authornya kecapean nulis Miku-Onee-Chan -stabbed- )" Tanya Lingkan

"Tentu!" Jawab Miku dengan ceria

"Sekarang, bolehkah aku minta maaf?" Tanya Lingkan sambil memajukan tangannya untuk berjabat tangan

"Tentu!" Jawab Miku dan mereka bejabat tangan (Reader : Boring Ametzzz -a Author : Diem lo! -marahmarah sendiri-)

"Kamu Miss Miku ya?" Tanya Pak Gatot tiba-tiba sambil menunjuk ke arah Miku. Saat Miku mau menjawab, tiba-tiba ketua kelas yang diberi julukan oleh Lingkan 'Prince of Annoying Orang' (dari nama 'Prince of Orange') berteriak sambil melompat sedikit dan mengangkat tangannya,

"Pak! Aku lupa! Anggota OSIS di suruh ke ruang rapat saat jam ke 5 dan 6!" Seru Michelle eh, Michael =D

"Ok... Ok anggota OSIS boleh pada turun!" Perintah Pak Gatot sambil menaruh spidol ke tempat yang semestinya.

* * *

Chi : To Be Continued XD

Miku : Gue kok jadi crybaby?

Chi : Kita temenan! Yay!

Miku : O begitu…

Kaito : Anak kelas delapan pada nge-fans sama aku?

Chi : Kelas tujuh dan Sembilan juga ;)

Kaito : MAKASIH CHI~~~ *meluk Chi dengan sekuat tenaga #plak*

Miku : =| *makan negi*

**

* * *

Arghhh! Tanganku mau kempes! Nanti aku lanjutin di Chapter selanjutnya ya~**

**R & R dan kasih ide ya soal kejadian di sekolah… Tapi jangan yang terlalu aneh-aneh ya….****  
**

**love, Chi  
**

_

* * *

Kaito? Apakah dia bahagia di 7.1?_

_Miku? Apakah dia bahagia di 7.2?_

_Dan, siapakah VOCALOID yang akan muncul di chapter selanjutnya?_

_Jangan Tanya ke Author. Orang Authornya sendiri kebingungan =P_

_Well, bye~ see you next chapter…_


End file.
